How Dramione Happened
by Isabel Lysander
Summary: A series of one-shots concerning how Hermione met Draco, thereby starting the Dramione craze. Ron bashing ahead!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small series of one-shots concerning how Hermione met Draco, thereby starting the Dramione craze. Ron bashing ahead.**

 **Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 1: Every cloud has a silver lining

"Mione… I want to break up with you." Ron said hesitantly. It was two weeks before their wedding, and Ron was getting cold feet. He had done some serious thinking (and drinking) and realized that he hadn't even lost his virginity yet. No way did he want to get tied down to a bore like Hermione before 'sowing his wild oats'.

Instantly, Ron knew that he was in hot water. Hermione's eyes darkened, and she started to say something.

"It's just… I'm your first… and you're my first. I just don't wanna get tied down so early, y'know?" he interrupted rudely.

Ron held his breath, hoping that Hermione wouldn't blow up.

Hermione didn't, but Molly Weasley did. As Molly began to yell at Ron, Hermione slipped away, smiling darkly. Ron's clumsy breakup and Molly's diatribe had just made her realize how she really didn't want to marry Ron. She slipped off the gaudy ring that Ron had chosen off her finger and placed it on the kitchen counter.

A week later, after many pleading owls from Ron, Molly, and even Harry, asking for her back, Hermione relocated to France to start fresh. She had gotten a job offer at the Ministère de la Magie, for the French equivalent of an Unspeakable, and was on her way to her first day of work.

As she was getting on the _l'_ _ascenseur_ , she asked the wizard in the lift for directions.

"Où se trouve le ministère des Mystères, s'il vous… Malfoy!"

"Granger. Crossed the channel, I see," Draco Malfoy smirked.


	2. A Different Kiss

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 2: A different Kiss

Hermione's heart felt like bursting. She had never been happier! They had just won the war, and Harry killed Voldemort.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a flash of blonde at the entrance of the Great Hall. Not just any blonde, the platinum shade that could only belong to one. She pushed away from the suffocating crowd of rejoicing people, Harry, Ron, and headed towards him. Hermione weaved through the crowd, moving through the less crowded Entrance Hall, ignoring the well-wishers and bystanders that greeted her. She wanted to talk to one person, and one person only.

She found him on the grounds, looking at the Whomping Willow, facing the sunrise.

"Malfoy…" the words died in her throat.

He flinched, barely.

"Come to gloat, Granger?" He faced her.

She stifled a gasp. His charcoal grey eyes stared back at her, rimmed red with grief. He looked defeated, exhausted. Hermione mustered up her Gryffindor courage, and stepped up to him, almost touching, and pressed a hot chocolate into his hands.

"I thought you could use a drink," she whispered, looking up at him.

"Thank you," Draco whispered.

Then, she kissed him.

 **Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests for the subject of the next chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading.**


	3. A Word of Advice

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 3: A word of Advice

"How I ended up with such a dunderhead of a godson is beyond me," Severus Snape drawled, taking a sip from his wine goblet.

Draco looked flustered for a moment, then slipped back into his cold facade.

"That's not what I meant," Draco ground out, frustrated. He took a long drink of wine.

"A word of advice, Draco. You need to be a _Slytherin_ about this."

Three months later

 _Draco had made a quick business of it_ , Severus Snape mused. Barely a week after their conversation, Ronald Weasley had been caught cheating with one of his Quidditch groupies and promptly disgraced and banished from good Wizarding society. A week after that, he heard rumors of a new power couple. Days after, Draco had brought Hermione to the exclusive, weekly Malfoy Sunday dinners. He had overheard a conversation between Draco and Hermione.

"Thank you."

"Whatever for?"

"For getting rid of Weasley," Hermione smirked, "and for finding me."

"Well then, you are most welcome." Draco had an equal smirk on his face, and he promptly kissed her.

In the shadows, Severus Snape smirked as well. Turns out, in making Draco more Slytherin, he had unwittingly turned Hermione into one as well.

 **Let me know what you think, and if you have any requests for the subject of the next chapter! Please review! Thank you for reading.**


	4. Those Friday Nights

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Just a bit of Friday night fluff!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 4: Those Friday nights

Hermione was in her natural habitat: the library. After graduating Hogwarts, she had declined the Ministry job offers, and decided to do some good in educating the Wizarding World, and created the public Wizarding library in a magically concealed part of Muggle London. It was completed last month, and Hermione was extremely proud.

It was currently Friday night, and the library was relatively empty, with the exception of the staffers and a couple of elderly wizards. The truth was, Hermione had been feeling a bit, well… empty since the library was built. Before, her days were filled with planning and executing the project. However, once the library was finished and staff hired, it was now self-sufficient, and Hermione was left with empty days and time to spare. She spent much of those hours at the library reading many of the rare texts it contains, but the basically solitary confinement was taking a toll on her. She no longer had Harry and Ron to hang out with, because of a falling out she had with them a couple years ago, and the last conversation she had was with Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.

He had come a couple days ago, requesting to borrow a couple texts, and Hermione had helped him. Their conversation had been pleasant, if impersonal. However, that was to be expected as they did not keep in touch after graduation. He had come to the library almost every day after that, spending a couple evening hours sitting upstairs and reading. Often times, Hermione had joined him, and they sat in companionable silence, each not wanting to break the tranquil environment.

In fact, there was Draco now. Hermione watched him as he walked through the sliding doors downstairs. He walked in slowly, looking at a couple of texts in the front that piqued his interest. Suddenly, he looked up, straight at Hermione. She felt her heart skip a beat. He smirked slightly and quirked his eyebrow in greeting. She smiled.

"Really, Granger, do you not have a life outside of the library," Draco said half-jokingly.

"Says the one who spends his evenings at the said library."

Draco's smiled even wider.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you have been almost waiting for my arrival."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"We should get coffee sometimes. I know a good shop across the street."

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please review, and tell me what you think!**


	5. Pancake Cravings

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 5: Pancake cravings

Hermione's POV

Hermione groaned. It was five in the morning, and she had a massive headache from the night before. Pulling an -almost- all-nighter to finish her project was not a good idea. She was currently working in the Department of Mysteries, and they had strict standards for project completion.

She got up, out of her chair and stretched her cramped arms. Snatching her keys from the bowl on the counter, Hermione grabbed her coat and started walking towards the 24hr diner. She had a sudden craving for pancakes.

Draco's POV

Draco woke up suddenly and looked at the clocked. _Damn, it's 5 already._ He was supposed to pick up Scorpius from Astoria's house in three hours. He rolled out of bed, sending a flurry of papers and books tumbling to the ground. He had been working on his Auror reports and had carried on far too late. He blearily rubbed his eyes, grabbed a jacket, and walked out the door. He had a sudden craving for pancakes.

He strolled down the corner to the 24hr diner, a warm and cozy place that served the best pancakes with free coffee. He walked into the diner and was confronted with a surprise.

"Granger!"

"Malfoy." Hermione returned.

 **Please review and thanks for reading! Also, I might start expanding one of the one-shots, if you have any requests, please comment.**


	6. Cheaters Never Win

**Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, obviously.**

Chapter 6: Cheaters never win

Twas the night of the Ministry of Magic's annual Christmas gala, and Hermione's date was nowhere to be seen. She usually never attended such parties, preferring to spend the night at home, with Crookshanks and a good book. This year, her boyfriend Ron had persuaded her to attend with him. However, the only problem was that a couple minutes after they arrived, he disappeared.

After waiting around for a couple minutes, chatting with a couple of her coworkers in the Department of Mysteries, she drifted away from the party and began to search the mansion for Ron. Hermione left the ballroom, and started walking around the residential area. Near the rose gardens, she spotted an unmistakable figure with white blond hair, standing with his back to her.

"Draco." Hermione walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun around and warily looked at her.

"What do you want."

"Nothing!" Hermione quickly assured. "I was just looking for my date."

"I seem to have lost my date as well." Draco's lips quirked upwards. At her quizzical glance, he elaborated. "Astoria, she was in the year below us. Slytherin."

"I see. Why don't we look together? Two work better than one, after all."

As they set out to find their respective dates, Draco couldn't help but inwardly scoff at the irony. Never in a million years would he have thought he would be helping Granger find her date at the Ministry gala.

As they went back inside the mansion, the two of them ran into Harry, whose eyes widened at the sight of Hermione and Draco together.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "I… don't go inside the ballroom."

She was confused, and pushed past Harry, with Draco hot on her heels. There in the middle of the ballroom, she was confronted with the sight of Ron snogging Astoria, with the press wildly snapping pictures around them. Rita Skeeter materialized next to her.

"Granger! What are your thoughts on your cheating boyfriend? A midlife crisis?"

Draco smoothly sidestepped around Rita and Hermione, walking up to the oblivious couple. He pushed them apart, and broke up with Astoria, leading her to burst into tears. Ron, on the floor, widened his eyes as he saw Hermione glaring at him. Hermione walked to Ronald, and kicked him _there_.

Draco, leaving a sobbing Astoria, walked up to Hermione and offered her his arm with a grim smile.

 **Please review and thanks for reading! Also, I might start expanding one of the one-shots, if you have any requests, please comment. I will start the story once I get up to five requests for a specific chapter. Thanks again!**


	7. Potions Lessons

**Hello! Sorry for the long break in updating. Here's another chapter in dramione fluff!**

 **As always, please review and let me know what you think!**

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy please stay behind," said Snape as the rest of the first-years potions class packed up their bags and began to stream out of the room. Today's class had been brewing the Forgetfulness potion, and the room was hazy with fragrant steam.

At the front of the class, Draco carefully packed the rest of his notes into his satchel, standing proudly behind his cauldron to face professor Snape. His white-blond hair was slicked back, and his pale face shone above the wafts of steam coming from his pale purple potion.

Waving goodbye to the rest of her Gryffindor friends, Hermione hurriedly shoved her things into her bag under her chair, and eagerly ran to the front. Her hair, wispy and two times as large due to the fumes obscured her face. As she neared professor Snape's desk, Draco sneered at her clumsy movements.

When she stumbled on her shoelace which had come undone, Draco opened his mouth-but was interrupted by Snape.

"Ms. Granger," he sneered, "Mr. Malfoy. As both of you appear to have been able to procure...adequate attempts at today's potion, it seems as if you might not be a complete dunderheads and would be able to benefit from additional lessons. They take place on Saturday afternoon at 2 o'clock _sharp_. Do not be late."

Unable to resist, and elated at the opportunity, Hermione shot a huge, joyful smile at both Draco and Snape.

Both sneering, Hermione's face fell.

"You are both dismissed," Snape said, exasperated.

Inside, however, Draco's spirits lifted a little. Perhaps the know-it-all wasn't as bad as he thought. He looked forward to Saturday's lesson.

 **And that's that! Don't forget, if you like this, and want me to expand on it, or anything, please review and let me know!**


	8. Sorting Hat Choices

**Hello again! Here is again another chapter in Dramione.**

 **As always, please read and review...if you have any chapter ideas, please let me know in a review!**

The crowd was restless, trapped into watching the sorting of yet another first-year class, waiting impatiently for dinner. The names droned on until...

"Hermione Granger!" proclaimed Professor McGonagall.

Pushing her way to the front, Hermione eagerly set her eyes on the withered old hat, brushing her curly hair out of her face. In doing so, she elbowed the person next to her.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry!" Hermione whispered, mortified. She glanced at his face, thin, pale, and set in a sneer, and turned away, resuming her journey to the hat.

Draco eyes immediately fastened on her face, following her delicate structure, to her worried brows, and fell on her brown...no, amber eyes. In the split second, before she turned away, he was unable to resist and lifted the corner of his mouth in a ghost of a smile. He could have sworn that she smiled back.

"Slytherin!"

Draco's half semblance of a smile turned into a full one. It was only a matter of time now…

"Draco Malfoy!"

He sauntered up to the front, already dreaming about that Hermione girl.

"Slytherin!"

They became fast friends, the tying for the best in every class. In all aspects, they learned from each other. Draco learned to accept Muggle-borns, and being the de facto leader of the other Slytherins, helped them accept Hermione as well. Hermione, this time around, was truly integrated into the Wizarding world, exploring all corners of rich wizarding cultures with Draco. When asked later, Hermione confessed that she was given the choice between Gryffindor and Slytherin, between friendship and true love. She chose the latter and had no regrets.

 **Thank you all for reading! As always, please leave a comment below!**


	9. Yule Ball

**Hello hello again! Wow, I'm on a roll! Here's another chapter of Dramione fluff! As always, please read and review to let me know what you think. Also, I'm thinking of expanding some of these one-shots, so please let me know which ones you like best!**

Yule Ball

Hermione put the last finishing touches of sleekeazy on her hair and stood to check herself in the bathroom mirror. She smiled at the reflection that she saw, perfect porcelain skin contrasted with dark, smoky eyes that narrowed at the thought of her scheming tonight. Her perfect rosy lips lifted at the corner. This was the night she would finally catch the attention of her elusive crush.

She carefully slipped on her dress robes, a sheer black slip that was embroidered with minuscule crystals that glimmered under the candlelight. Ginny, walked in and stopped short.

"Wow, Hermione! You look amazing!"

"Thank you, Ginny," Hermione said, smoothing down nonexistent wrinkles in her dress.

"Who are you trying to impress?" Ginny said coyly.

Hermione smiled downward, hiding a smirk. Ginny had no idea. Avoiding the question, she glided towards the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Definitely." Ginny grinned exuberantly, bounded out the door, in search of her date.

Finally alone, Hermione slipped off to meet her date, near the stairs.

 _At the Yule Ball_

Descending down the stairs, on the arm of Viktor Krum, Hermione felt like the evil, scheming princess in the fairytale books. Gliding past her crush, she smirked at his gobsmacked face and winked when his date elbowed him hard. He gathered his wits and smoothed his face back to its typical expressionless mask.

 _After the ball_

"So?"

"So what?"

"Draco." Hermione glared, hair beginning to come out of its sleekeazy facade, the magic of the night fading away.

Sensing that they reached the breaking point, he conceded.

"Okay, I'm sorry… I do love you."

 **Andddddd cut scene! Please review, and let me know what you think!**


	10. Alliance

**Hey everyone! Here's another chapter! Please read and review to let me know what you think!**

Alliance

"Granger." Pearly grey eyes leveled neutrally at the bushy-haired bookworm sitting before him in the library.

"Malfoy." Hermione returned equally. She had just spent five hours in the library perfecting the three rolls of parchment she had written for her potions essay. Books were stacked around her, fort-like, and broken quills and empty ink pots littered the table. She tiredly pushed her curly hair out of her face, inadvertently smudging her cheek with ink.

Draco averted his eyes, willing himself not to think about her, her perfect face, thoughts of wiping the excess ink off her face for her. He had a purpose. _Think, Draco._

"You're first in our class right now."

"And you are second"

"A close second," he defended.

"Yet, nonetheless, second." She had a hint of a smirk on her face. It had only been a couple weeks, early October now. The oddly pretty bookworm unsurprisingly had no friends but had a reputation for perfection in the classes.

"I have a… proposal for you."

"Oh?" She arched a brow and turned away. His heart skipped a beat. "Best get on with it, I don't have all day."

"We should work together," he blurted out. Blood thundered through his head, his heart pumping wildly. _Please accept,_ he prayed internally. It had been difficult enough for him to muster up the courage to go up to her, and even more humiliating when he realized his crush on her.

Hermione turned back around to face Draco and stood up, her face inches from his.

"I accept." She held her hand out, for a truce.

It would be the start of a decades-long, close alliance that would lead them to the top of Wizarding Society. For now, at least, it would see academic excellence to an extent to which Hogwarts had never seen.

"Now, let's talk Potions." Draco happily pulled out his, equally long, three scrolls to compare. His nerves calmed a little, and he was left with the giddiness of adrenaline.

 **Alright! Please, again, review review review! Thanks!**


	11. iPod

**I'm back again! Here's an addition to this ever-growing story. Please read and review, and also let me know of anything you want to see, or any chapters that you'd like me to expand on. Thanks!**

Hermione walked along the Hogwarts corridor blissfully, listening to her brand-new iPod. It had been her crowning achievement so far, as, over Christmas break, she discovered the key to making muggle technology work adjacent to magic. It took several tries and a couple iPods, but after taking it apart and conducting multiple experiments, she had come up with a working prototype. She would refine it later, but for now, she walked happily along to Rihanna's "Umbrella" thumping through her earbuds.

Draco strolled down the same corridor, bored and restless after a dull Christmas break over at Malfoy Manor.

He stopped suddenly, surprised and confused at the sight before him. Granger, with her bushy hair flying around her, hips swaying, was dancing around with weird white wires in her ears.

"Er… Granger?"

She continued dancing, oblivious to the stunned Draco in front of her. The chorus began, and she closed her eyes, relishing the muggle music that she had so very much missed during her years prior. The thumping beat continued, and she missed the distressed Draco, trying to get her attention.

He was very much worried now. She wouldn't respond to him and was swaying dangerously, unresponsive. _Perhaps she had been cursed?_ He inched forward, intending to tap her on the shoulder.

Hermione suddenly swung out her arm, elbowing Draco in the face rather harshly. At the same moment, her eyes flew open, and Draco reeled back, hands clutching his nose.

She hurriedly removed her earbuds, and eyes widening, stared uncomprehendingly at Draco.

"Bloody hell woman!"

"Draco! What on earth?"

As the pain subsided, he removed his hands and glared at Hermione.

"Were you cursed? Hexed? What happened?"

Hermione, momentarily confused, opened her mouth to question him. Her eyes then fell on her iPod and earbuds, and she began to laugh.

"No, Draco, it was my earbuds." At his uncomprehending expression, she elaborated. "Muggle technology. Try it"

He looked at the wires and slim box suspiciously, and nervously took the vibrating white earbuds and placed them in his ears… and looked up in wonder.

"Music!" Hermione smiled. Draco was entranced. He had never heard this type of music before and instantly was intrigued.

He wouldn't take the earbuds out until several hours later. Afterward, they would meet up, more and more frequently, with Hermione bringing delights from the muggle world to introduce Draco to.

That was the start of their romance.

 **There we go! Please review!**


	12. Red Bull

**Hello Again! Hope you enjoy this new chapter...lol I'm procrastinating hw**

 **Please read and review!**

Hermione blearily looked up at the huge grandfather clock ticking away on the side wall of the University Library. _Oh dear…_ It was 3 am. It had been two years after her graduation from Hogwarts, and Hermione was pursuing a dual degree in both Transfiguration and Potions, an ambitious feat. In doing so, she had sacrificed many, sleep, social life, and romance (Oh, Ronald…). It had all been worth it though, as Hermione had been exposed to an incredibly diverse and complex world of wizarding academia, an intellectual powerhouse beyond her wildest dreams. She had stayed up all night, in the library with her peers and classmates arguing over the latest research studies, researching and reading the endless rows of books and ancient manuscripts that were stored in the university library, one of the oldest in wizarding history.

To her surprise, among her university classmates was an old Hogwarts acquaintance, Draco Malfoy, who was pursuing a Potions degree. Despite the initial frosty start, which involved a heated and extremely lengthy debate on the merits of the latest controversial Potions Monthly article, their friendly relationship had gone smoothly, both realizing their compatibility through mutual respect and a shared interest in academia.

Draco, heading back to the university campus after a long day at the Potions conference was completely exhausted. His shoulders slumped. He still had a week's worth of Potions essays and research analysis due tomorrow. It looked like he would be pulling an all-nighter in the library… or rather, an all-morning. It was nearing 3 am, and he had four hours until his first class. Crossing the street, he saw the bright neon glow of the muggle convenience store in front of the concealed wizarding University campus. _Well, I could use a pick-me-up_ he mused. He dropped in and quickly picked up a four-pack of Red Bull, an energy drink that his friend and peer Hermione introduced him to. He was completely hooked on this caffeine stuff.

Lugging his pack of Red Bull, Draco tiptoed into the dark… or nearly dark library. He sighed in relief as he spied a familiar bushy-haired woman sitting in the middle of the vast library, hunched over scrolls of parchment, with stacks of books surrounding her. A single lamp was lit, casting a warm light over her clearly exhausted form. He slid into the chair across from her and slid a can of Red Bull to Hermione.

She looked up blearily, expression changing from weariness to a tired smile.

"Draco, you are a fucking lifesaver."

"I serve to please." He smirked, and cracked open a can, taking a huge gulp of the refreshing beverage. He started pulling out multiple scrolls and books, creating his own mini fort of books that rivaled Hermione's.

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, never pausing from the frantic writing of her Potions essay.

He casually slung an arm around her shoulder, and began to write, a warm fuzzy feeling spreading from the middle of his body. He was happy. They were happy. All was good.

 **And that's that! Please let me know what you thought of this, and please review!**


	13. Break-up

**Hi Readers! Sorry for the lack of updates. School and everything has been utterly horrible, but there's been a brief lull in work, so I can get back to writing! So here is another chapter of Dramione fluff… please read and review!**

Hermione stormed back into her flat, her lovely one-bedroom flat, that she was definitely NOT going to share with Ron. In fact, she had just broken up, rather violently, with her idiot ex-boyfriend just a few hours ago. On some level of her brain, she knew that he had always been somewhat of a dimwitted arse, but now, he was completely insufferable. Unable to string together two words, much less hold his own in any semblance of intelligent conversation, he was, in her mind, a pathetic idiot that she was much better of without.

As he watched Hermione angrily storm up to her flat, from his vantage point at the cafe across the street, Draco Malfoy smirked into his expresso. He always knew that the Weasley idiot would screw up big one day, or at the very least, drive Hermione out of his life with his idiocy, but Draco was unsatisfied with the rate at which their imminent break-up was proceeding. He was a Malfoy, and Malfoy men always got what they wanted. Furthermore, he was a Slytherin, and he had his sneaky, Slytherin tactics at his disposal to … catalyze the breakup of the "golden" couple. Really, he mused, it had almost been _too_ easy. It was one thing to slip a bit of veritaserum into Ronald's Friday afternoon beer to loosen his tongue a little, but for him to admit not only his affair with Lavender, but his _multiple_ one-night stands with various quidditch groupies? And in front of the Weasley clan? While Molly was berating a frazzled Hermione about marriage, children, and householding? It was perfect. At least, for a breakup.

Draco paid his bill, and got up to leave. He had work to do.


End file.
